Lucky Me!
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Lets see what Abhijeet's clock says about him..!


**A/N:A very weird type of story, inspired by Darknite's story DEAR a long time writing a story with hopes that you won't get all bored during reading, but review must.**

**LUCKY ME...!**

Hello every one! I am the Cuckoo wall clock of Senior Inspector can see me hanging on the wall opposite to the main door of his sir gifted him me on his birthday and he loves me more than any other know what! i have seen different phases of his life, twice he changed his home and twice he fixed me on the front walls of his current home .He would never leave me alone, i am one of his bestest friend, but i come after the numbers of first of all Daya then ACp sir and ofcourse Tarika ji, then his team and finally me.

I have seen the times of his life which even daya has not seen, because im always with him, even if he is inside his room, i peep through the joints of shared many secrets of him with me and so me also but he never heard me he can just feel me.I told him that i like to be dusted every day and that he should always be in home when i strike sharp 12:00 am but usually he isn't mostly, sometimes at work, sometimes with daya and now what can I say! always romance, romance and romance with his beloved wife Tarika.

Now let me tell you that what ever i experienced with him.I have seen the times when daya was not his friend and then i saw the moments when they became best friends, they are always so cute...Let me tell you a secret* whispering* they both dance very well together, just like kids and now a days their favourite song is CHARACTER DHEELA,and they both danced on this song so well that i can't tell you, Abhijeet's expressions and Daya's moves, oh my God, me too also start to shake, though they do not notice funniest thing is that mostly during their fights abhijeet is the one who shows attitude and then his swollen face like a balloon is super funny:D (LAUGHING) he looks so daya will do every thing to make his friend happy and he just have to use his three steps almost and abhijeet is back!

But , but, but some times they have serious fights and at those points I cannot stop my self crying, do you remember DARAAR,Abhijeet was so upset that daya was against him, abhijeet did not even ate something for almost two days plus he was also not talking to Tarika, this was another burden over him, but let me clear one thing that our Daya and Abhijeet cannot be apart for a long time.

Well this all done for abhijeet and he also have a strong relation ship with the team and mostly ACP when senior inspector abhijeet was accused for the murder( episode SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET) when acp entered his home, how he behaved seeing the half eaten plates of abhijeet, I was giggling all the time, this was the regular routine of him and daya was always a cherry on the top but now the scene is changed Tarika is now his WIFE and she never leaves their home messy at all. The dinners of team with abhijeet, they are always so lovely and the food they all arrange is so yummy that I want to send my cuckoo and get MY GOD poor fredy he gets scolds from abhijeet at every most classy thing is the chemistry of abhijeet and seems that they are enemies but its not like that, we can pull each other's leg when we know each other well and this is the case with them, have you ever noticed the smiles on their faces when they talk to each other, those smiled are evident of their love, its all not just kept to making fun of each other but they do really care about eachother, don't know well about Salunkhe , he must do but abhijeet… he is so concerned about Salunkhe sir, when they got the news that Salunkhe is dead, daya accompanied abhijeet and atlast he also went and then tarika came. Abhijeet kept him strong for her,she was crying all the time with her head burrowed in his shoulder and when tarika left I saw him crying so deadly and awfully that he never ever cried before.

What else I cant tell you…. Ummmmm…! Oh yes, I forgot to tell you the great great chain between abhijeet and the CID GIRLS, they just love him so much, he was elder brother to tasha and she used to spend most time with him, when he was shot( Abhijeet in coma) yet she never disturbed daya and tarika. When she died abhijeet was totally lost, he was giving hopes to vivek but besides he was all broken, tears were dropping down his face, he did not sleep that night, he was going through all that times he worked with tasha, he was blaming himself for her death because he was there with her, during was mostly assisted by her, you would be seeing her always with him, when they went to simla, akhri chanauti(SECOND PART), then when he was straying in the jungle( AKHRI CHANAUTI 8 PART) and when she died, always with cared for her a lot.

Then KAJAL, what I think she was the most innocent cid officer but yet so grace full. She asked such silly questions from him that I laughed on her sometimes and she was always seen so concerned about him, I get to know about this all when the team get together after any special mission and every one mocks each other about their weird behavior when they go all asking him'_sir ab khooni ko kese pakrren gay'_ and _sir mera dil keh raha hai Abhijeet sir jahan bhi hain theek hai'_(mission to goa 2 part) and her shouts so 'dara dene wali. She was so sweet she just got transferred due to her father. Hmmm then now Purvi and shreya, Purvi is not like tasha and not like kajal but she is something extra ordinary, she respects him too much and she seeks always his knowledge. Now coming to shreya don't you feel something ground happening*cough*(rahasyamay hotel) hey! Hey! Guys do not kill me im just joking like purvi nothing the cutest thing about shreya is when she calls him '_SIRRRRR'….._

I will tell you some secrets of loves to comb his hair and infact he loves his hair, he is mad for his hair…. Ufff!

He loves to sing and I have to listen those songs of him which leave their rhythm far away and are going on some other track but he sings very well when he is romantic this is what only daya, tarika and I know about more thing which only I know that he loves to eat toffees, when he is alone he chews toffees , they are his bestest remedy when he is in I totally forgot to tell you something about daya, pata hai jab bhi daya convinces abhijeet about something and abhijeet agrees and goes to a side daya celebrartes his victory with a step of break dance and this is what only I know about him.

Hmmmm.. I wasted your very precious time so I think now I should say bye..! hey..hey.. wait! Wait for a minute the most important thing I forgot! How can I forget this…..

Finally abhijeet and tarika are married finally..!

They are just super cute and they are a perfect couple, I have seen their times when they were just colleagues and met at dinners with team and then friends and then more close friends and then some thing also more than that and when they were each others love and then as husband and wife and now as a father and mother, or I would say naughty father and mother who never miss even a single chance of romance when Adi is not around, what can I say for tarika she is always busy in work but this is the super romantic guy Abhijeet who always tries to stick with her, if it would be possible he would keep on kissing her all day long…seriously.. he is super romantic, tarika is also romantic, she also sometimes like this but mostly abhijeet. Sometimes I feel jealous of tarika, because she is always so close to him and a secret, do not tell anyone *whisper* I also love him but im just a clock but im still a girl.I have been seeing him even before tarika, when he comes out of the bathroom with his wet hair and shirt not tucked in his belt he looks super cute and what else can I say he looks HOT, sorry guys but its true, I just die, and I sigh heavily, I produce a creepy sound which seems to him that im not working properly but I sigh….

Its ok about my love but abhijeet and tarika love is great. Their fights , sometimes naughty and sometimes very serious.I remember their most biggest fight, when abhijeet switched his room to the guest one, poor tarika she was so lonely without him( my story So far yet so Close), but they end up with conclusion. I have seen both of them caring for eachother so purely, abhijeet's attempts to help her and tarika's laughters they can revive anyone in the one most important thing, what ever type of fight they have it would surely end up with ROMANCE, I think the word was created for them. They are the busy couple but yet they understand each other very well and I think this is the reason that they are busy in work and the time they are left with , they want to enjoy so they have less differences.I would say they are most successful couple in the romance! do not even ask, I don't need to watch any more romantic movies because I daily get a live telecast here and the hero is Abhijeet and the heroine is ofcourse TARIKA thing he loves the most about her is her curly hair, which he always rolls around his fingers when they are sitting on the sofa and he plays with them, tarika cannot sleep well until he plays with her hair, this is been a habit of her since they are married.I am the one who witnessed their first kiss, after six months when they confessed their love, ajeeb haina! Mostly people kiss each other the day they propose but they did this after siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiix months,no doubt its that kiss was unforgettable for me, tarika was not talking to him and they had a fight and it end up with her tears and his kiss which was after 10 seconds called their kiss which was I think the longest one in the world. Bloody hell! Since that day they have kissed each other millions of times and I am now fed up, but its fun watching them;)

Tarika sings a song for him while cooking that is:_Agar tum mil jao_

Then he says that:_Tarika mein toh tumhe kab ka mil gaya tum ne toh zamana nhn chorra_

This irritates her a lot but then she starts laughing, when she is alone at home she misses him a lot and blushes thinking about him. Its not that their relationship is all about romance , they love each others soul but its just that romance is a part of their wedding they had little romance not that little but now they are just uff! I was the one who witnessed their first full on romance before wedding and I was like my mouth wide open( my gate for cuckoo bird is my mouth)

Their first romance( my story A bandage) was so so so.. I cant say anything….. but it was hot…!;) guys do not kick me mein aisi hi hun akhir abhijeet ki clock hun.:D

Iam the one who witnessed their wedding night… huh! Kuch aisa nhn hua tha jo ap soch rhe hain, bas abhijeet ko phone aya or wo chala gaya , tarika ,she went to lab with the red mehendi on her hands. But atleast they kissed each other, again this kiss won't leave them alone( scenario I described in one part of my story 'Iam Sorry', about their wedding night) you would be thinking how did I get to know what is going on inside the room, I told you my old bad habit I peep through the joints of their bedroom door;) kya karun abhijeet ka khayal rakhna padta hai naaaa, akhir uss se pyar karti hun…!

When tarika was pregnant I saw such funny moments of their life and some very touchy adi was born, abhijeet was like, he will fly and tarika I seemed she was promoted as the head of forensic department, she was this much happy and then the kisses, which would never leave adi is four years old and he is super cute like his parents he is so intelligent and so funny like abhijeet and at same place very sensible like tarika, he loves daya sooo much that cant tell you, hey you know I was also there when abhijeet and tarika planned to help daya get Deepika( my story, 'All settled')

If you would see abhijeet and tarika in a hug you will wish to be hugged once because their hug drops so much love and security for each other.

Guys! Most of all I know abhijeet he is very sweet but same time short tempered, we all know his past and his present and if any of his acts make you feel bad I apologize on his behalf, he is always innocent and yeah he never fooled with tarika, he purely loved her and you all never fear that she will take the place of daya, he is the one who comes first in his life.

Senior inspector Abhijeet a very enciting personality and a very loveable person, super romantic, handsome and a sharp detective and a sharp shooter( the writer here is also a sharp shooter;D),he is the one who makes CID, he is the one who brings the smiles to the faces of his team so love him like me, but girls keep in mind that do not love him like that he is already booked and finally reserved.

SEE _**lucky me**_ na,I know this much about his life, his friends, his personality, his nature and their romance…..

Ok…! Guys bye, thanks VB you took out some time for me and came here to take my interview, you are a smart girl that you thought I would be having good knowledge about abhijeet and yeah remember one thing he loves chocolates and tarika loves ice cream(mostly showed in my stories).So now you can go VB because abhijeet, tarika would be coming, they went for a dinner with adi so I think they would be on the way back and yeah I will not forget to update you about their latests kiss.. oh iam really sorry I should say KISSES….

Thanks a lot guys for listening to the experiences of me, the cuckoo clock of Senior Inspector Abhijeet…!

**A/N:Phew..! its done, so let me know about your views, did you like the interview** **of abhijeet's wall clock or** **not?**


End file.
